The Legend of Purp
This is PurplePikminPower's fanfic, and only he is allowed to edit it (Unless you're ThePikminMeister, and you're making a grammar correction.) Chapter One: The Hero's Start Purp was the son of the berry farmer, Plurple. Today was Tuesday, so he was harvesting the Ultra-Bitter berries. His mother then called to him, and Purp yelled back to her, "In a minute! Dad told me to-" BOOOOOOM!!! A very loud sound is heard throughout the Purple Pikmin Village, and the worst possible thing walks in...... A deadly Emperor Bulblax! But something was different, and Purp knew how to defeat it. But then, for Purp, his world fades to black... Chapter Two: A Friend Purp then awakes in a strange house, where a white Pikmin is filling an acorn cup with water. " Where...am I?" Groans Purp. The white then replies, "You took quite a fall, do you remember anything before the fall?" Purp replies to him "What fall? Who are you?" The white tells him "I am Blanco, I am the only son of the grass weaver Cenvas. And you are?" "I'm.... Purp. Why am I here?" He replies. Blanko then says "Well, to definitely don't remember anything. The mayors of every village are having a meeting on what to do about it! An Emperor Bulblax is attacking villages. He completely ate the Blue Village's Fruit Markets. He attacked right when the reds began their Fire Festival. Some say he is searching for someone. Could it be you?" Purp is startled by the question. "My dad said my grandfather had defeated the Empress Bulblax fifty years ago. Maybe the Bulblax is trying to get revenge for him killing his wife." Blanco replies "That may be the answer, but, to return peace to the villages, you must defeat him. And we will leave tomorrow." "Wait, what do you mean, WE?" Blanco says back "Well, I'm going too!" Chapter Three: A new foe, or a new friend? When we last left off, Purp and Blanco were at Blanco's house. Now, they have left for the Rocky Road (No pun intended). They only brought 3 Mild Spicy Berries and one Grass Canteen filled with Mild Sweet Juice. Purp is moaning and groaning about his head all day. Blanco had said before the slept the day before, "Tomarrow is the sacred Olim day. No one spoke when Olimar came, so no one speaks tomorrow." Then, it came. A new foe, or could it be a friend? It is..... Chapter Four: The Dark Secret of the Chamber of Bulborbs Purp was startled by the Bulborbs that approached them. It then began to bark like a dog! Blanco said "He may be help in finding the secret area". " Where is it?" Asked Purp. Blanco yelled "I said help in finding it! I don't know where it is." "Oh..." Said Purp embarrassed by his own question. Then they heard a... Startling... Noise. Then, the BEADY-LONG-LEGS pounded in! Purp found the nearest and sharpest stick, ran up its leg, and stabbed its core, and a key dropped. A big key,. THE KEY OF TITANS! And then the door opened, well, the floor opened. And they entered the chamber.